Love of my life
thumb|left|312px|GoogleHallo, *hust* also ich der Matti ne schreib hier mal einen OS. Is echt nix besonderes, soll nur zwei jungen Menschen ein wenig Spass machen. Ich hoffe es gefällt. Und nun geht es los :D Status: Beendet 'Der Weg ins Glück' Ich hoffe nur dass Mel es gefällt, oh gott, wenn sie es bescheuert finde bin ich geliefert. Und vor allem ich darf mir ja nichts anmerken lassen. Es war schon schwierig genug gewesen sie so auf diese Reise mit zu nehmen. Ich meine da stehe ich vor 48 Stunden in unserem Schlafzimmer und meine nur zu ihr sie solle ihren Koffer packen, in einer Stunde kommt das Taxi. Die hat geguckt und protestiert. " Was soll meinem Chef sagen?" "Keine Sorge Mel, mit dem habe ich gesprochen, du hast 10 Tage Sonderurlaub!" Und dann als sie hörte wo es hinging! " Wie, wie fliegen nach L.A?" Den ganzen Flug über löcherte sie mich mit Fragen, es machte schon ein wenig Spass sie an der Nase herum zu führen. In meinem Rucksack war der Brief von der "Traumagentur M.G Dreams" in dem der komplette Ablauf beschrieben und bestätigt worden war. Also war das Geld aus der Erbschaft mehr als Gut angelegt. Nach der Landung wurden wir auch mehr als Stilecht mit der Stretchlimo abgeholt und ab ging es in unser Traumhotel am Strand von Los Angeles. Mel sieht in ihrem heissen Bikini echt wahnsinnig aus. Ihr einfach nur zususehen wie sie da liegt ist ein Traum. Aber jetzt kommt der nächste Teil meines Planes, nachdem wir beide uns den Sand vom Körper gespüllt hatten hies auf zum romantischen Dinner in " St. Pedros Diner". Die Agentur hatte echt gute Arbeit geleistet, Mel hatte noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Der Ober brachte '''die einzelnen Gänge und wir tranken einen hervorragenden Wein. Auf einmal schrie Mel auf. "Da ist Chris Colfer!" " Echte Mel, ach der wird zufällig hier auch essen, komm lass gut sein und wir geniessen den Abend." Sie beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem Hauptgang, aber keine 5 Minuten später ging die Tür des Restaurants erneut auf und diesmal fiel ihr die Gabel fast aus der Hand. " Da...da sind Darren Chris, Naya Rivera und Heather Morris!" " Echt, man das muss echt ein Geheimtipp hier sein. Wow, weist du was, wenn wir mit dem Essen fertig sind fragen wir alle vier um ein Autogramm aber jetzt möchte ich gerne mit meiner Liebsten das Essen geniesen." Ich musste mich dermassen zusammenreissen um nicht selber in halbe Ohnmacht zu fallen beim Anblick der Vier. Mel schaute mich nur mit riesigen Augen an. Ich grinste nur verschmitzt in mich hinein. Als der Nachtisch serviert worden war wurde es auf einmal Dunkel, es ging los. Mel erschrack im ersten Moment und hätte mir fast die Hand zerdrückt. In der Mitte des Lokals war ein kleines Podest auf dem ein Flügel für gelegentliche Konzerte stand. Wie geplant kam der Pianist aus unseren Lieblingsserie "Glee", setzte sich ans Piano und fing an zu spielen. " Das ist doch jetzt ein Scherz oder?" Jetzt wurde es Mel echt unheimlich. Ich holte vorsichtig das wichtigste Utensiel für heute Abend aus meiner Handtasche. Der Spot wurde auf uns gerichtet und auf einmal standen Chris, Naya, Darren und Heather bei uns am Tisch, breit grinsend und andächtig. In diesem Moment, Mel konnte einfach nur entsetzt schauen, stand ich selber auf und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. "Mel, ich bin so glücklich mit dir hier zu sein. Ich möchte Dir etwas sagen was ich schon lange hätte sagen sollen. Du bist der Stern der mich führt wenn ich verloren scheine, du hälst mir die Treue wenn die Welt meint mich verlassen zu müssen und du gibst mir das Gefühl nich irgendein Mensch zu sein sondern ein Mensch der von tiefsten Herzen aus geliebt wird. Ich möchte mit dir das Alter erleben und erfahren was es heist gemeinsam das Leben zu bestreiten. Ich möchte hiermit fragen ob du meine Frau werden willst?" Genau jetzt fingen die Vier wie gewünscht an " I just can stop loving you" zu singen. In Mels Augen sammelten sich die schönsten Tränen die ich je gesehen habe. Sie beugte sich zu mir hinunter und hauchte mir ins Gesicht " Ja, ja jaja". Dann gab es längsten und schönsten Kuss an denn ich mich erinnern konnte! Das alles ist jetzt 25 Jahre her und ich kann noch heute wie damals sagen: "Mel, youre the love of my life!" Ende :) Ich hoffe es hat ein wenig gefallen!!!! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:LoveStory